1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly but not exclusively to techniques for combating malicious programs and processes.
2. Description of the Background Art
Malicious programs, such as computer viruses, spy wares, worms, and Trojans, pose a significant threat to computer systems. For example, a computer virus can corrupt or delete important files, send e-mails without user authorization, render a computer inoperable, or cause other types of damage to a computer. Computers may incorporate antivirus programs as a protective measure against viruses. However, an antivirus program is only effective while running in the computer. A malicious program may thus render the computer vulnerable by attacking the antivirus program first.